Acidic oil-in-water type emulsified condiments may have a reduced edible oil content for the purpose of reducing their calories. Such an acidic oil-in-water type emulsified condiment having a reduced edible oil content is less likely to produce viscosity even in the oil-in-water emulsion. Therefore, as proposed by, for example, Japanese Patent Publication No. 7-112414 (Patent Literature 1), a thickener such as a starch is often added thereto for the purpose of increasing the viscosity.